Kim Possible: de la amistad al amor
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Antes de una gran baile Kim confiesa lo que siente a Josh pero el no siente lo mismo, siendo su mejor amigo Ron la ayuda y descubren algo mas que solo una amistad. Gracias por sus reviews.
1. Corazon roto 1ª parte

No se si lo han notado pero creo que si puede haber algo entre Ron y Kim, por ejemplo en el capitulo donde Ron se hace súper héroe (el único Hurón) casi al final cuando Kim queda inconsciente por el gas de raya blanca Ron se enoja y se libera de las ataduras toma a Kim y la pone salvo en el suelo lentamente, pero noten que nunca deja de mirar su rostro y le sonríe, y al final Kim le da un abrazo. Otro fue cuando los villanos principales de Kim se unen y buscan las partes del mono del tiempo, en la parte cuando Ron le dice a Kim que se va ha mudar ella se pone muy triste y lo abraza, muchos me van a decir que es por que son muy buenos amigos, también en el episodio de navidad el beso que Kim le da a Ron y si lo notaron ella se da la vuelta después de dárselo lo que quiere decir que se sonrojo, pero solo le pido a disney que por favor si hay algo entre ellos ya lo diga.

No tengo, nunca tendré y no creo tener los derechos sobre Kim Possible son de disney y sus respectivos autores, cualquier parecido con mi otro fic titulado "De la amistad al amor" es mera coincidencia.

"**Corazón roto 1ª parte"**

Era una Día lluviosos en la ciudad de Middleton el verano estaba cerca lo cual era extraño que lloviera tanto en esas fechas, en fin, en dos semanas se habría un baile, pero antes habría exámenes.

Las clases habían terminado y muchos estudiantes salían corriendo hasta llegar aun árbol o algún otro sitio donde resguardarse, otros se quedaron en la escuela esperando que la lluvia cesara.

"Odio los días lluviosos"- dijo Ron Imparable mientras sacaba de su casillero una sombrilla

"Yo también por suerte tu traes sombrilla yo en cambio tendré que esperar a mis padres" -dijo una chica de cabello negro que estaba junto a el recargada en los casilleros

"Por cierto Monique has visto a Kim"

"Dijo que iba ayudar a Josh a arreglar el gimnasio y a preguntarle sobre el baile "

"otra vez va a ir con el?"

"No me digas que estas celoso"

"Yo celoso por favor"

"Vamos Ron no tienes por que mentir"

"De que hablas Kim es solo mi amiga"

"Si claro, bueno iré a ver si ya llegaron mis padres nos vemos Ron"

Ron le dijo adiós a Monique, después de quedarse solo decidió irse, al salir no vio a su amiga lo que le hizo suponer que sus padres ya la habían recogido. Abrió su sombrilla y se dirigió a casa. En el camino se detuvo en el buen nacho y se sentó a esperar su orden y mientras observaba la lluvia, al llegar su orden Rufus salto de su bolsa y comenzo a comer.

"Bueno amigo vamos a comer, mira es Kim" – dijo al verla afuera corriendo entre la lluvia y tropezando en el pavimento- "rayos, Kim"- salio del lugar y llego con Kim estaba empapada y parecia como si hubiera llorado mucho- "Kim estas bien"- colocando su sombrilla sobre ella.

"Si Ron estoy bien" –dijo tratando de ocultar que habia llorado

"Estas segura por que lloras"

"Por....... Por nada estoy bien"

"Puedes levantarte" – Ron le extendio la mano y Kim la tomo poniéndose en pie con dificultad- "te golpeaste muy fuerte segura que estas bien"

"Si solo fue un golpe" – dijo mientras se abrazaba y temblaba de frio-

"Ven te llevare a tu casa" – dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba sobre en los hombros de Kim.

En el camino los dos iban bajo el paraguas, juntos, Kim se abrazaba intentando calentarse mientras Ron se ponía mas cerca de ella y preguntaba por que habia llorado, Kim solo guardo silencio

"Ron por favor no insistas"

"De acuerdo Kim, pero recuerda soy su amigo puedes confiar en mi, además me preocupo, nunca te habia visto así de triste"

"Ya lo se pero..." – Kim volvió a llorar, pero esta vez lloro en el hombro de Ron quien suavemente coloco su mano en su cabeza intentando consolarla- "fue Josh"

"¿que te hizo?"

"Cuando nos quedamos solos en el gimnasio por fin me atrevi a decirle lo que sentia pero…- dijo entre sollozos- el esta enamorado de otra persona, es persona es Bonnie, que lo que sentía por mi no era mas que una amistad y que nunca me va a llegar a querer como otra cosa que no sea una amiga" – lloraba de dolor pero no de la caída, sino un dolor punzante en el pecho como si su corazón se hubiera partido en dos-

"Pensé que en verdad le gustabas"- abrazo a su amiga intentando tranquilizarla

Ron escucho todo atentamente nunca creía que fuera capaz de hacerle algo a si a Kimi, ahora Ron odiaba aun mas a Josh, como pudo hacerle esto, ella lo amaba con toda el alma, tal vez Kim pareciera alguien fuerte por fuera pero tenia corazón, un corazón calido, amable y sensible.

"Inténtalo Kim olvídate de el,"- dijo intentado alegrarla- "es un tonto que no supo lo que tenia, tu eres mucho mas bonita que Bonnie "

- Kim miro a su amigo sonriendo era la primera vez que escuchaba a Ron decirle bonita –"gracias Ron"

"Por nada Kim, vamos ya casi llegamos a tu casa"

Lo que restaba de camino Kim pareció estar mas feliz cada momento, Ron la hacia reír con sus comentarios.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Kim

"Bueno muchas gracias Ron, por escucharme y ayudarme eres muy gran amigo"

"Si amigos"- dijo entre dientes-

"perdon"

"Dije que si amigos y con amigos como yo para que tener otros"

- tapo su boca y dejo escapar una risita- "por cierto quieres entrar mientras termina la lluvia"

"No lo siento Kim debo llegar a casa papa quiere que lo ayude a limpiar el sótano."

"Bueno nos vemos Ron"

"Adiós Kim"

Kim cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, sus padres la saludaron al pasar por la cocina y continuo su rumbo, en su habitación se quito la chaqueta de Ron la abrazo y miro por la ventana, y se preguntaba por que no podía sacarse de la mente a Ron y en especial el comentario que hizo:

"tu eres mucho mas bonita que Bonnie"

Kim colgó la chaqueta de Ron en su puerta y se quito toda su ropa mojada y se dispuso a bañarse, mientras se duchaba aun pensaba en Ron, en tiempo que es su amigo y todas las veces en que lo habia salvado a pesar de que en la mayoría de las misiones terminaba en alguna trampa en la que ella lo salvaba era el mejor compañero que habia tenido, mejor dicho el único y mejor compañero que habia tenido.

Al salir del baño volvió a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, se recostó en su cama, cerro sus ojos mientras pensaba: "Ron tiene razón por que deprimirme por algo así haya el, se lo pierde es un tonto, además no teníamos nada en común, me olvidare de el será lo mejor". Después de eso se quedo profundamente dormida..........

Continuara........

Bueno les gusto esa es la primera parte espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews.


	2. Corazon roto 2ª parte

"**Corazón roto 2ª parte"**

Dos horas después Kim despertó sintiéndose mejor, miro afuera ya no estaba lloviendo y el sol ya habia salido, miro su reloj, eran solo las 5 de la tarde, después volteo a su puerta y ahí estaba la chaqueta de Ron, el solo haberla visto fue suficiente para que volviera a pensar en el. Entonces se levanto de su cama fue a la puerta, tomo la chaqueta, la abrazo con fuerza

"Ron" – suspiro- "gracias"

"Kim ya despertaste"- su madre toco a la puerta

"Si"- contesto ella

"Tienes una llamada de Monique"

"Si ya voy"- soltó la chaqueta de Ron y salto sobre su cama tomando el teléfono que estaba sobre su buró-"ya conteste gracias mama, hola Monique que pasa"

Kim van abrir una nueva tienda de ropa en el centro comercial y todo va estar de oferta, quieres venir quizás encontremos algo para el baile antes de las vacaciones de verano

"Claro, por que no, te veo en la entrada"

"Por que mejor no voy a tu casa y nos vamos juntas"

"Es que tengo otra cosa que hacer"

"Ohh, bueno entonces nos vemos después"

Kim colgó el teléfono, tomo la chaqueta de Ron, salio de su habitación, en la cocina le dijo a sus padres a donde iba prometiendo que volvería temprano, tras decirles esto Kim salio de la casa a toda velocidad y se dirigió a casa de Ron.

En casa de Ron: Kim toco el timbre y la Madre de Ron abrió la puerta.

"Hola Kim"- dijo la mama de su mejor amigo

"Hola señora Imparable, esta Ron"

"Si ahora le llamo, pero pasa" –dejando pasar a Kim, después se alejo de la puerta y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al sótano- "Ron, Kim te busca"- grito-

Ron subió las escaleras corriendo, casi se tropieza pero logro llegar arriba y camino a la puerta.

"Hola Kim, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Ya estas mejor?"

"Si gracias por lo de esta tarde Ron realmente me ayudaste"- dijo con el humor que siempre la caracterizaba, sonriente- "por cierto aquí esta tu chaqueta"

- pensando- "que linda se ve cuando sonríe"

"Ron la tierra a Ron"

"Eh....... Que...... Que pasa" – volviendo en si

"Dije que aquí esta tu chaqueta"

"Así mi chaqueta"

"De nuevo gracias"

"De nada Kim"

"Bueno, ya me voy le dije a Monique que la vería en el Centro comercial"

"Bueno creo que nos veremos mañana verdad"

"Claro, adiós"

Los dos se despidieron y Kim siguió su camino al centro comercial, ahí en la entrada Monique esperaba a Kim, entraron al centro comercial, hablaron hasta la tienda.

"Dime tengo curiosidad ¿qué te dijo Josh?"- pregunto muy emocionada sin saber lo que habia pasado-

"Bueno....la verdad"- ella no quería recordar lo de esa tarde pero seria mejor que se lo contara a que alguien mas se lo dijera- "bien te voy a contar lo que paso...."- Kim le contó lo que habia pasado y la ayuda de Ron-

"¡no puedo creerlo!, Josh en verdad te dijo eso, pero se veía que en verdad iba en serio"

"Yo tampoco pude creerlo"

"Que bueno que Ron estaba cerca para ayudarte"

"Si nunca lo habia visto tan preocupado por mi"

"Es bueno tener a un amigo como el verdad"

"Si un amigo"- dijo en voz baja, mirando el piso y pensó por un momento en Ron- "por que me siento así, no dejo de pensar en Ron, se que es mi amigo pero acaso… será que…"-despertando a la realidad- "he perdón Monique decías"

"Te digo que ya casi llegamos, por cierto en que pensabas?"

"No en nada importante"

"Es aquí, justo a tiempo ya lo inauguraron, vamos"- jalando del brazo a su amiga

La tienda ya habia sido inaugurada y todo estaba en oferta así que las dos se probaron varios estilos de ropa pero lo que en verdad buscaban era algo para el baile, después varios entradas y salidas de los probadores al fin cada una encontró lo que buscaba.

Al terminar las dos estaban muy cansadas y decidieron ir a sentarse a un café que habia por ahí cerca, Kim pidió un Moka frio y Monique un Frappe capuchino.

"Y dime Kim con quien vas a ir?"

"No lo se"

"Sabes deberías ir con Ron"- sugirió Monique-

"No lo se, tal ves tengas razón, le debo una, además no creo que tenga pareja aun, ¿o si?"

"Claro que no, además es tu amigo nunca rechazaria a su mejor amiga "

"Si es verdad"

Después de que cada una acabara su café salieron ya satisfechas con su compra cada una con destino a su respectivo hogar.

Continuara......

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, y lo escribí yo solo yahooooo!, espero que le guste a eva06 sino no se de que seria capaz, bueno dejen sus reviews por fa.


	3. Mas que ¿amigos?

"**Mas que… ¿amigos?"**

La semana estaba pasando muy rápido y se estaban acercando los exámenes, varios estudiantes realmente estaban nerviosos, Kim y Ron no tanto, después de los que paso con Josh, Kim prefería la compañía de Ron, estudiaban juntos después de clases, luego salían a comer o pasear, la verdad se estaban divirtiendo mucho los dos juntos. Antes cada vez que Kim se encontraba con Josh en el pasillo de la escuela, se moría por el pero ahora solo lo miraba como a cualquier otro chico, no le guardaba rencor ni odio, no lo culpaba por querer mas a otra que a ella, además que tenia Kim que lo mantuviera interesado en ella, "nada"-penso- siguieron con su vida como si nada

Paso la semana y el lunes llego junto con la semana de exámenes…

"Tranquilo Ron estoy segura de que te fue muy bien"

"Espero que así sea"

"Seguro que si, dices que contestaste todo el examen verdad"

"Si bueno me faltaron 3 preguntas"

"Ahí esta aun tienes probabilidades"

"Kim por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte"

"Si que pasa Ron?"

"Bueno… yo… pensaba… si tu… qui…qui… qui…, Monique hola"

"Hola chicos, como están?"

"Espera Monique que Ron iba a decirme algo, si Ron que de… adonde se fue?..."

A unos pasillos de ahí:

"Rayos están difíciles pedirle a alguien que vaya contigo al baile"

"Difícil si"- dijo Rufus-

"Ay amigo si pudiera decírselo, pero no puedo, se que es mi amiga pero que tal si mal interpreta y piensa otra cosa no quiero echar a perder nuestra amistad".

Volviendo con Kim y Monique:

"No se que le pasa ha estado así desde la semana pasada, no creerás que ya tiene pareja o si"

"No que yo sepa, quieres que averigüe?"

"No si ya tiene, es mejor dejarlo así, iré con alguien mas"

"No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo en serio vas a dejarlo así, sabes no has sido la misma desde… bueno tu sabes cuando… olvídalo ya, lo único que haces es hacerte daño a ti misma."

"Es muy difícil, siento como si una parte de mi quisiera estar con el, pero hay otra, otra que me dice "olvídalo", no se cual seguir, se que se disculpo y sigue siendo mi amigo pero no se que hacer"

"Decide rápido o te vas a quedar sin pareja. Sabes en lugar de esperar a saber si Ron tiene pareja por que no lo invitas tu o le preguntas, así es mas fácil."

"Crees que no lo he intentado, pero cada vez que lo intento las palabras no me salen, me sonrojo y termino por cambiar el tema, no se lo que me pasa, es lo mismo que me pasaba antes con Josh, cuando quería que fuera conmigo al baile"

"Sabes, no quisiera insinuar nada pero… creo que empiezas a sentir algo por Ron"

Kim quedo sorprendida del comentario de su amiga, ¿ella, gustarle Ron? No o si, estaba confundida, recuerdos daban vueltas a su cabeza, el baile con Josh, El beso que le dio a Ron en navidad, pero lo mas importante era que desde aquel día en que Josh le dijo que no sentía nada por ella, su mejor amigo ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, seria cierto que Kim comenzara a sentir algo por su mejor amigo…

"Asi que Possible e Imparable"- dijo Bonnie que estaba a unos pasos y escucho toda la conversación- "creo que tengo una idea para separar a esos dos…"

Continuara…

Si lo se es muy corto pero es que no se me ocurrió mucho lo escribí antes de tener un bloqueo de ideas, pero no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo comienza lo mejor…


	4. El plan de Bonnie

"**El plan de Bonnie"**

Terminaron las clases del día, Kim y Ron de nuevo estudiaron juntos, pero el comentario de Monique seguía en su mente como un eco, "empiezas a sentir algo por Ron", pero habia algo mas ya que cada vez que apartaba sus ojos de los libros se encontraba con los de Ron mirándola y sonriendo, cada vez que eso pasaba los dos se sonrojaban bastante y rápidamente bajaban la mirada de vuelta al libro…

Cada día después de estudiar salían a caminar o a comer por allí, hablaban, reían y se divertían mucho.

De nuevo la semana paso rápido por fin era jueves ultimo examen y era uno de los mas difíciles, matemáticas, por suerte Ron le aparto un lugar a Kim adelante de el, por mala suerte justo al lado izquierdo de Ron estaba Josh, perdido en sus pensamientos, Kim lo miro un momento, lo que hizo a su mejor amigo ponerse triste…

Afuera nubes negras predecían un fuerte lluvia, para mala suerte nadie se habia preparado para esto y al salir de clases muchos estudiantes prefirieron irse antes de que empezara a llover…

"Debí hacerle caso a mama cuando me dijo: "llevate una sombrilla va a llover", como le hacen para saber estas cosas"- dijo Ron algo molesto por el repentino cambio de clima-

"No lo se, tal vez tienen un sexto sentido o algo a así, por cierto Ron ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?"- pregunto Monique intentando sacar algo de informacion-

"No pero si me estas invitando, voy con gusto"- dijo su amigo en tono de broma-

"Ja ja ja que gracioso, sabes Kim tampoco, por que no la invitas"

"Que crees que intentado hacer toda la semana, por alguna razón no se cuando estoy con ella me siento diferente, no se como pero no es lo mismo"

"Escuchame no finjas se que la amas y creo que es mejor que se lo digas ya, antes de que sea tarde"

"Oye no es facil, mira ella a sido mi amiga desde el preescolar, ya cruce la línea que divide a los mejores amigos de los novios, y ya sabes hacia que lado, además como se que ella siente lo mismo, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad"

"Sabes es mejor haberle dicho a alguien que lo amas, a guardarte el sentimiento y jamás saber lo que sentía la otra persona por ti."

-sorprendido por la frase que Monique se acababa de sacar de la manga-"¿De donde sacaste eso?"

"No se creo que lo leí en alguna revista"

"Sabes tienes razón, pero…"

"Ahora que"

"Debiste ver como miraba a Josh durante el examen, parece que aun siente algo por el"

"Crees que después de que la rechazo, ella sigue queriéndolo"

"Creo que tienes razón, por cierto donde esta Kim"

"No lo se, no la veo desde hace rato"

"Creo que iré a buscarla, vienes"

"Lo siento debo irme temprano."

Ron se despidió de Monique, siguió su camino, al no encontrarla por ningún lado, pensó que tal vez se habia ido, pero el sabia que ella le habría dicho si pensaba irse temprano.

Mientras tanto en otro pasillo…

"Solo haz esto por mi Tara"- dijo Bonnie-

"Pero, no quiero hacerlo, no esta bien, Kim tambien es mi amiga no quiero herirla, ademas Ron…"

"Que no me digas que tambien es tu amigo, escucha si lo haces te prometo que haré que Brick vaya al baile contigo"

"En serio, pero…"

"Solo ve y dile lo que te dije"- miro por el pasillo y vio a Ron acercandose- "ahí viene sal ya" – empujando a Tara-

"Hola Tara,"- dijo Ron a la unica porrista que ademas de Kim le hablaba sin decirle tonto- "¿has visto a Kim?"

"No lo siento, no la he visto"- dijo con la vista abajo, no queria lastimar a nadie, miro a su lado y vio a Bonnie que le hacia señas para que siguiera el plan-

"Bueno gracias"– se aleja- "creo que la buscare afuera"– se dijo a si mismo-

"Espera creo que se donde esta, la vi en el gimnasio, decorando todo para el baile debe seguir ahí, puedo acompañarte si quieres"

"Claro, ven vamos"

A la entrada del gimnasio:

"Bien"- dijo Ron- "veré adentro"

"Espera Ron" – su tono de voz sonaba muy dulce- "dime ya tienes pareja para el baile."

"No aun no"

"¿y a quien piensas invitar?, solo por curiosidad"

"Bueno… hay alguien pero…"- bajo su cabeza un poco triste recordando la mirada de Kim en Josh- " parece que sigue enamorada de otro"

"entiendo y tienes miedo que te rechace, verdad"

Ron asintió, Tara se acerco mas a el, pero tropezo, el la atrapo y por un momento sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca, apunto de besarse…

"Estas bien?"

"Si creo que tropecé con algo"

Ron al notar lo cerca que estaba de ella, se sonroja, al igual que Tara

"Ron" –dijo Kim saliendo del gimnasio, al ver aquella escena- "que pasa aquí?"

"E… bueno no es… no es… lo que parece"

"Entonces dime que es"

Ron intento soltarse de Tara, pero ella seguia abrazandolo por el cuello

"O vamos Ron no finjas" – dijo una voz detrás de ellos, Bonnie habia salido de su escondite, todo este tiempo habia seguido a Ron y a Tara- "si yo misma a cabo de escuchar perfectamente cuando invitaste a Tara al baile"

"Eso no es cierto"- dijo Ron mirando a Bonnie- "no la escuches Kim"

"Claro que si, tambien escuche cuando dijiste que solo usaste a Kim para causarle celos a Tara y se fijara en ti"

Tanto Kim como Ron estaban impresionados, especialmente Kim que veía a Ron con una cara de enojo y desprecio, volvió a ver a Bonnie, y despues a Tara que seguía sujeta a Ron, también la miraba con desprecio.

"Y crei que… tu…pense que tu yo… olvidalo, te odio Ron" – Kim se fue corriendo-

"Espera Kim no es cierto…"- soltando a Tara- "yo no la invite… es mentira"

Ron estaba ahí solo, se sentía tan mal, comenzo a llover, si hubiera una forma de probar que el no lo hizo, buscaba a Tara o a Bonnie para aclarar las cosas pero no las encontró a provecharon la confusion para escapar, Ron quedo solo en medio de la lluvia, solo su amigo Rufus estaba con el allí…

A unos metros del lugar:

"Bien hecho Tara"- felicitaba Bonnie a su amiga- "ahora yo cumplire hare que Brick te invite al baile"

Tara por su parte se sentia mal consigo misma, que no puso mucha atencion a Bonnie…

Continuara…


	5. Buscando a Ron

"**Buscando a Ron"**

Kim corría entre la lluvia, no se borraba de su mente la voz de Bonnie diciendo que Ron habia invitado a Tara al baile. Llego a su casa empapada, sus padres no estaban y sus hermanos tampoco, "mejor", pensó, así no tendría que dar explicaciones, subió a su habitación, estaba muy molesta, quería llorar pero las lagrimas no salieron, no sabia ni por que le afectaba tanto debería estar feliz por su amigo pero no, le dolía, como si su corazón nuevamente se hubiera roto, pero esta vez el dolor era mas fuerte que el de aquella vez, aunque no sabia el por que, tal vez Monique tenia razón y comenzaba a sentir algo por Ron. Se cambio de ropa y se acostó en su cama.

El teléfono sonó unas horas después, pensando que podría ser Ron, decidió no contestar se encontraba muy cansada poco a poco cerro los ojos hasta que finalmente cayo profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente:

Kim se levanto a pesar de lo que habia pasado ayer logro conciliar el sueño pero aun a si no pudo olvidarlo, se cambio de ropa y se arreglo, bajo las escaleras, sus padres la saludaron con los buenos días de siempre, pero Kim respondió algo desanimada.

"Kim estas bien?" – pregunto su madre, mientras le servia su desayuno-

-Kim asintió- "si"

"Estas segura Kim"- pregunto su padre-

"No se preocupen estoy bien, además solo debo ir a terminar los arreglos del baile, hoy no hay clases".

"Esta bien hija, si tu lo dices"

- terminando su desayuno- "bien ya me voy"

"No vas a esperar a Ron, que no siempre se van juntos" – dijo su madre mientras su hija salia de la cocina

Kim ignoro lo que dijo su madre y rápidamente salio de su casa, en el camino a la escuela iba perdida en sus pensamientos, jamás pensó que dos personas a las que quería tanto fueran capaces de herirla, primero Josh, ahora Ron al invitar a Tara al baile, pero que tal si…

"Kim, hola…"- dijo Monique al mismo tiempo que movia su mano frente a su amiga- "Kim despierta."

"Lo siento Monique… no te habia visto"

"Lo note, te encuentras bien, te ves un poco triste"

"Estoy bien no te preocupes"

"Segura, te hable ayer pero tus padres me dijeron que estabas dormida"

"Es serio no me pasa nada"

"Esta bien, que tu y Ron no van siempre juntos"- miro a su alrededor buscndo a Ron- "¿donde esta?"

"No lo se tal vez con su pareja de baile" – respondió Kim con un tono de enojo-

"Si claro, en serio donde esta"

"Ya te lo dije, Ron ya invito a alguien"

"¿A quien?"

"Tara"

- Monique se detuvo un momento incrédula de lo que habia escuchado- "Kim por favor eso no te lo puedo creer"

"Es cierto debiste haberlos visto a punto de besarse en mi cara, Bonnie los escucho dijo que Ron invito a Tara a la baile que solo me uso para darle celos y se fijara en ella"

"Espera, solo dime una cosa, Ron que dijo"

"Nada solo se quedo callado, lo negó todo pero la forma en que abrasaba a Tara era muy obvio"

"Kim creo que caíste en una trampa de Bonnie"

"¿Trampa?"

"Claro, es Bonnie y haría cualquier cosa para hacerte sentir mal, y que mejor forma que separarte de Ron"

"Pero y entonces Tara…"

"Bonnie debio amenazarla o algo"

"Como pude ser tan estupida Bonnie sabia que estaba vulnerable debido a la desilusión que tuve con Josh y al verlos a ellos dos juntos no pensé con claridad."

"Exacto"

"Ahora me siento peor, le dije a Ron que lo odiaba, tengo que hallarlo y disculparme."

"Aun es temprano" – Monique miro su reloj- "tal ves este en su casa"

Kim no lo pensó dos veces y sin despedirse de su amiga corrió a casa de Ron

En casa de Ron:

Kim toco el timbre varias veces como desesperada, finalmente el padre de Ron la abrió la puerta.

"Hola Kim"- abrio el padre de Ron-"que te trae tan temprano"

"Hola señor Imparable, esta Ron, debo hablarle, es urgente"

"Lo siento Kim salio temprano hoy, raro en el por que hoy no hay clases"

"¿Sabe a donde fue?"

"No lo siento, salio sin decir nada"

"Gracias señor Imparable" – salio a toda velocidad- "¿donde puedes estar Ron?

Busco en todas partes, el buen nacho, el cine y otros lugares que Ron acostumbraba a ir pero no encontró ni rastros de su mejor amigo, regreso a la escuela para saber si alguien lo habia visto, pero el resultado era el mismo

"Ron, en donde estas?"– se dijo a si misma-

Camino un rato sin rumbo preocupada por su amigo habia pasado ya medio día, al dar vuelta en una esquina se encontró con…

"Tara…"

Continuara…


	6. Solo por un Beso

"**Solo por un beso"**

"Perdone"- dijo Kim quien por las prisas no vio por donde iba-

"Disculpe"- dijo la otra persona-

- Kim reconocio la voz- "Tara?"

"Kim?"- dijo Tara sorprendida- "e… este… crei que… bueno tu… estarias en la escuela"

"Tranquila Tara no estoy enojada contigo"- dijo la chica pelirroja levantandose y sacudiéndose el polvo

La chica rubia levanto la vista sorprendida- "no lo estas, pero despues de lo que hice ayer"

"Se que Bonnie te obligo, tu no eres asi, eres diferente a las demas animadoras"- le ofrecio la mano para levantarse, Tara la acepto y se puso de pie-

Tara sonrio- "eres muy amable Kim, yo no queria pero Bonnie…"

"Si se como es ella, tranquila, te perdono"- extendio su mano- "¿que dices amigas?"

"Claro"- dijo Tara al mismo tiempo que le daba la mano a Kim en señal de paz y amistad- "por cierto vi a Ron hace unos minutos…"

"En serio por favor dime en donde" – pido Kim desesperada- "donde lo viste"

"En al parque, caminando, cuando lo vi se veia muy triste, intente hablarle pero de repente desaparecio entre los arboles"

"Gracias Tara ire a para alla"

"Y Kim…"- dijo la otra chica antes de que se fuera- "tienes suerte de tener a alguien como Ron te envidio por eso"

La pelirroja solo sonrrio y se despido continuando su camino.

En el Parque:

"Ron! Ron!" –Gritaba sin recibir respuesta- "Ron!"

Incluso les daba la descripción de Ron las personas que habia en el parque pero nadie habia visto aun chico con esa descripción, se comenzo a preocupar

Pasaron 2 horas no habia rastros de Ron por ningún lado, estaba cansada así que prefirió irse a sentar bajo un árbol cerca del pequeño lago que habia en el centro del parque, se sentó bajo la gran sombra de aquel árbol abraso sus piernas. La tristeza la invadió en ese momento, solo pensaba en el pobre Ron y comenzo a temer lo peor, de pronto escucho una voz familiar para ella…

"Bien amigo creo que ya es hora de irnos"

"¿Ron?" – Miro arriba del árbol-

"¿Kim? ¿Qué haces aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?"- Ron piso mal sobre una rama y cayo al suelo dándose tremendo costalazo- "auch!"

"¿Que hago aquí? ¿Que, que hago aquí? Llevo toda la mañana buscándote estaba preocupada comenzaba a creer que algo malo te habia pasado"- se arrojo hacia el abrasándolo- "eres un idiota"

"Lo siento mucho Kim, pero no es razón para que me dejes sin aire…"

Kim soltó a Ron dejándolo finalmente respirar

"Que hacías aquí, o mejor dicho ahí arriba?"

"Necesitaba pensar en… bueno… tu sabes lo de ayer… escucha Kim yo no invite a Tara, Bonnie lo invento todo ella tropezo y la atrape, yo… fui un tonto"

"No Ron, la tonta soy yo por no querer escucharte, algo dentro de mi me decía que Bonnie mentia, pero no me di cuenta hasta hoy, quien debe disculparse soy yo, lo siento" –bajo la cabeza intentando esconder que iba a llorar de nuevo, de pronto sintió como la mano de Ron tocaba su mentón haciendo levantar su cabeza-

"Digamos que los dos fuimos unos tontos"–soltó una risita, que contagio a Kim quien también rió un poco- "espera que no deberías estar en el gimnasio"

"Eso no me importa ahora solo quería encontrarte y saber que estabas bien"

"Bueno que te parece si para compensarte te invito a comer"

"Bueno, si tengo un poco de hambre"- dijo Kim tocandose el estomago-

"Entonces ven" – toma la mano de Kim haciendo se sonroje- "ven conozco un lugar que te va encantar"

"No iremos al buen nacho"- kim se sorprendio, ron era fanatico del buen nacho siempre comia ahí-

"No este lugar es nuevo sirven la mejor comida que haya probado, después de buen nacho claro" –a claro Ron, perosabia que despues de lo que habia pasado Kim seria mejor llevarla a otro lugar-

La llevo a un restaurante en el centro de Middleton no era muy elegante pero si bastante descente, ordenaron, después de comer salieron a caminar un poco.

"Y que te pareció"

"Tenías razón si que era la mejor comida"

"Lo ves yo se de estas cosas, verdad Rufus"

"SIPI" – dijo Rufus saliendo de la bolsa de Ron-

Kim rió un poco, pero después vino un silencio incomodo

"Estas bien Kim?"

"Eh, yo, si por que lo dices"

"Estas muy callada algo te incomoda"

"No solo que… bueno tú sabes"

"Si… si lo se…"- mintió el chico rubio- "y dime ya tienes pareja para el baile" – pregunto al mismo tiempo que se ponia rojo, por suerte ya era de noche y las luces de la calle no alumbraban muy bien-

"Este… yo no… aun no y tu"- tambien nerviosa

"Tampoco"- dijo aun mas nervioso que Kim

La conversación iba decayendo poco a poco hasta un momento en que ninguno de los dijo algo.

Caminaron un rato sin rumbo solo caminaron, finalmente sin saber como llegaron nuevamente al parque…

"Oye Ron"- dijo para calmar un poco el ambiente tenso que habia entre los dos-

"Dime Kim"

"A que no me alcanzas" – comenzo a correr por el parque-

"No crees que ya somos muy grandes para esos juegos"

"Que pasa tienes miedo de no poder alcanzarme"

"Con que esas tenemos he bueno aquí voy"- comenzo a perseguirla-

Los dos jugaban como antes, cuando eran niños, cuando ambos eran inocentes y no sentían mas que amistad el uno por el otro. De repente Kim tropezó con la raíz de un árbol

"Estas bien Kim" – corriendo a donde se encontraba pero tampoco vio la raíz y tropezó cayendo a un lado de ella-

Los dos rieron y respiraban agitadamente. Cuando se dieron la vuelta quedaron mirándose justo a los ojos, poco a poco se juntaron más y más, los corazones de ambos latían muy rápido entre más cerca se encontraban, Kim abrazo a Ron por el cuello y el coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella, y se dieron el mas tierno beso que para ellos duro mas de lo que jamás se habrían imaginado, parecia que el tiempo transcurría mas lento para los dos.

- Ron fue el primero en separarse- "lo siento Kim no se que me paso"- parecia asustado, se levanto de prisa y se sacudió la ropa-

"¡Espera! ¡Ron!" - grito, ya era tarde Ron se habia ido corriendo dejando a Kim sola en el parque…

Continuara…

Que les pareció, si no les gusto no los culpo, no soy muy bueno en las escenas románticas así que lo describí como me lo imagine, gracias de nuevo por sus reviews.


	7. Al fin Amor

**Al fin amor"**

Al llegar a su casa Kim se encontró una gran sorpresa…

"Hola Kim" – dijo una voz que Kim reconoció al instante-

"Monique" –sorprendida de encontrar a su amiga a esas horas en su casa-

"Hola amiga, te sorprendí"- levantándose de atrás del sillón de la sala

"Si un poco, que haces aquí"

"Bueno en la mañana te lo iba a decir pero con lo de Ron no pude, mis padres salieron pero para que yo no perdiera el baile le pidieron a los tuyos si podía quedarme."

"Espera y tú cita"

"Le llame ayer y le pedí que me esperara en la entrada del gimnasio y a si fuera mas fácil"

"Que bien"

"Kim, por fin llegaste"- dijo la mama de Kim- "estaba preocupada, lo bueno es que Monique me dijo que estabas con Ron."

"Si…bueno este…lo siento no vi la hora y pues…"

"No se enoje señora Possible"- Monique interrumpio-"Kim es responsable, la conozco, no hubiera llegado tarde de no ser alguna emergencia o algo importante."

"Esta bien pero Kim no vuelvas a hacerlo entendido"- al terminar se dirigio a la cocina-

asintió con la cabeza- "gracias, amiga"

"Por nada, ahora cuéntame con detalle que paso hoy"

"Pues…"- bajando la cabeza- "no mucho"

"Dime que por lo menos lo invitaste"

"Quise hacerlo pero no pude… ven- tomo de la mano a su amiga y la jalo en direccion a las escaleras- "vamos a mi habitación te contare todo"

Subieron a la habitación de Kim, Monique ya habia subido sus cosas las cuales se encontraban a un lado de la cama de Kim, se sentaron en la cama Monique tomo una de las almohadas y la abrazo esperando a que su amiga contara la historia.

"Bien que paso"

"Lo que paso fue esto…"- contó la historia –"… y entonces no se que paso pero no pude resistirlo y lo bese…"

interrumpiendo- "espera besaste a Ron" – sorprendida y emocionada al mismo tiempo- "espera fue como el beso de la navidad pasada"

"No, este fue diferente, esa ves fue en la mejilla, esta ves fue en los labios -sonrojándose- y a sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, pero…"

"¿Como que pero? ¿Que paso?"

"No lo se pero después de que nos separamos Ron se fue, no tuve tiempo de detenerlo, ni pude decirle nada" –se puso triste-

"No fue tu culpa estoy segura de que no quería hacerlo"

"Eso crees" –levanto la vista hacia su amiga-

"Tal vez pensó que tú te podrías enojar o algo así"

"Entonces parece que no le gusto como pensé"- comenzo a llorar-

acercándose a su amiga para consolarla- "Kim eso no es cierto" –la abrazo y la dejo llorar en su hombro, era la primera vez que veía llorar a Kim de esta manera, no era la Kim que se enfrentaba a cada loco que queria dominar al mundo, esto si era serio-

Continuo llorando unos minutos hasta que por fin se calmo, y después de unos cuantos minutos más de platica sobre mañana, las dos por fin se durmieron.

Al día siguiente:

Como era sábado se levantaron un poco mas tarde de lo normal, aun a si tenían bastante que hacer, saco el vestido que haba comprado del armario y lo coloco lentamente sobre su cama.

Eran como las 11:00 cuando por fin decidieron bajar, después de almorzar las dos estaban listas para iniciar su día, Monique habia hecho cita en el salón de belleza, estuvieron durantes unas horas corriendo de un lugar para otro y estar listas para la noche.

El único problema que hubo fue que Kim no dejaba de pensar en el beso de anoche es que acaso Ron solo la veía como una amiga y solo eso, que acaso las cosas entre ellos no podían funcionar, desde aquel día que la habia ayudado comenzo a ver a Ron de manera diferente, o será que desde hace tiempo ya lo veía a si, pero no se habia dado cuenta hasta que Josh salio de su vida.

Finalmente habia llegado la hora, 9:00 pm y tanto Kim como Monique estaban listas, Kim llevaba un vestido más o menos largo, negro, abierto de la espalda y sin mangas, Monique lleva uno parecido pero color rojo, con guantes blancos. Después del típico discurso que las madres dan antes de que su hija vaya a un baile y de la foto para recordar el momento (creanme Eva tuvo que sufrir por eso y yo soy testigo) la madre de Kim se ofreció a llevarlas.

Llegando al baile:

Kim miro por la ventana esperando ver a Ron o algo que le indicara que el habia venido pero no pudo verlo a el ni a su moto, su madre se detuvo frente a la entrada del gimnasio, se despidió de las chicas y se fue.

La pareja de Monique estaba ahí en la puerta esperándola, su amiga le invito a entrar con ellos pero Kim prefirió quedarse afuera un momento para poder ver llegar a Ron, llevaba mas de media hora afuera y el no apareció. Hacia frio a si que mejor decidió entrar a dentro habia muchas parejas bailando entre ellas vio a Monique y también a Bonnie y Josh, pero no les puso mucha atención mejor se sentó cerca de la puerta, esperando.

La música se detuvo un momento y todos los que estaban bailando se fueron a sentar, Monique fue con su amiga.

"Ven Kim siéntate con nosotros"

"No gracias Monique no quiero ser una molestia"

"Como molestia, eres mi amiga, ven vamos" – jalándola del brazo-

"Pero Monique"- finalmente accedió y dejo que su amiga la guiara-

Pero en le camino se encontraron con alguien que no querían ver especialmente esa noche

"Miren quien vino sin pareja"

"Cállate, Bonnie"

"Que pasa Possible, Imparable te dejo por otra"

"No ya se que todo fue un truco tuyo para separarnos pero no resulto"

Entonces por que no esta aquí" - miro a ambos lados para ver si estaba Ron- "a caso no quiso venir contigo, vaya amigo"

"Bueno es que el…"

"Enfermo por eso no vino"- dijo Monique

"A si entonces dime ¿quien es el?" – Señalando hacia la puerta-

Kim y Monique voltearon al mismo tiempo y ahí en la puerta vestido con un elegante traje azul marino estaba el, aquel a quien Kim esperaba ver esa noche, sonrió y rápidamente se soltó de su amiga, corrió a la puerta.

La mirada de Ron era algo extraña a pesar de que Kim gritaba su nombre varias veces este nunca volteo a verla, intento irse pero Kim lo sujeto del brazo y lo hizo voltear a verla.

"Hola Ron"- dijo sonriéndole, pero no recibió respuesta- "donde estabas pensé que no llegarías"- igual sin respuesta- "Ron estas enojado"

"No por que de estarlo" – por fin habia hablado, pero su tono era frio-

"Ron podemos hablar" – aun sujetándolo del brazo lo llevo a fuera- "dime que te pasa"

"Ya te dije nada, solo que fui a tu casa y como no te encontré, pensé que te talvez ya estarías con alguien"

"Y que esperabas que me quedara en casa, además como querías que supiera que querías venir conmigo después de cómo me dejaste ayer"

"A que te refieres…"

"Me dejaste en el parque sola, después de que nos besamos tuve que pedir un taxi y regresar a casa"- lagrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos- y quiero que sepas algo Ron Imparable, aquí tienes a alguien que ha sido tu amiga a pesar de lo que opinan lo demás, que jamás te ha abandonado y que ademas…. te ama.

"Kim yo…no lo sabia…"- la abrazo como diciendo "perdóname soy un tonto no debí irme ayer así"- "la verdad Kim es que yo también te amo, pienso en ti cada día y cada momento que estoy contigo es lo mejor"

"¿Pero por que corriste ayer?"

"Bueno después del beso no sabia que podía pasar despues, además pensé que aun querías a Josh, por eso me fui"

"No Ron es a ti a quien amo, al principio no lo note pero ahora lo se, te amo Ron"

Lentamente se fueron acercando cada vez más y mas, cerraron los ojos y se dieron otro beso… Cuando los dos se separaron pudieron ver a Monique, detrás de ellos, que los miraba con ternura.

"Monique, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí"- pregunto Ron sorprendido de ver la espiándolos-

"Lo suficiente"- respondio ella-

"¿Entonces viste todo?"- pregunto Kim que estaba sujetando el brazo de Ron-

"Si, bueno la mayor parte"

"Entonces creo que te falto algo"- dijo Ron mirando a Kim sonriendo-

"¿Que?"

"Esto" – se dieron otro beso


	8. Despues del Beso

Bueno como muchos lo pidieron aqui esta un capitulo mas de mi fic "Kim Possible: de la Amistad al Amor"

Entonces creo que el fic pasado termino en un beso cierto, bien sigamos desde ahí…

Mientras Monique observaba el tierno beso de los dos nuevos enamorados, Bonnie y Josh salieron por la puerta del gimnasio, quedaron inmóviles ante tremendo espectáculo, tanto que de la impresión no se cerro la puerta quedando esta entre abierta dejando que todos los que se encontraban bailando en ese momento se detuvieran al igual que la musica.

"Miren todos"- grito Brick quien se detuvo de bailar con Tara para poder verlos- "Ron y Kim se estan besando"

Hubo un momento de silencio como si a todos les hubiera caido un balde de agua fria, pero entonces se escucho un aplauso que poco a poco se acelero y fue aumentando contagiando a todos, el aplauso y los gritos de felicitación se extendieron por todo el gimnasio hasta la puerta donde Bonnie seguia sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo

"que acaso estan todos locos"- grito pero nadie le hizo caso- "estamos hablando de Possible y el tonto de Imparable, por Dios, que no se dan cuenta"- No hubo respuesta de nadie ya que los gritos y aplausos opacaban sus gritos – "todos son unos idiotas, vamonos Josh"- tomo la mano de Josh pero este la rechazo- "que crees que haces"

"no Bonnie me entere de lo que quisiste hacerle a Kim y a Ron, nunca pense que fueras alguien tan cruel para intentar destruir algo tan bello como esto, ellos son mis amigos, si tal vez rompi con Kim por ti, la verdad no se que vi en ti y ahora me arrepiento, esto termino Bonnie"- volvio a entrar para reunirse con la multitud que seguia aclamando a Kim y Ron

Molesta se alejo del lugar

Kim y Ron se separaron, con un gran sonrisa y miraron a todos algo apenados de que los hubieran visto en pleno beso, Ron miro a todos lados, era la primera vez que todos lo aclamaban.

"bien hecho Ron" "a si se hace perro loco" "bien por ti" – eran para el, gritos de felicitación.

La musica volvio y esta vez era una pieza lenta todos volvian con sus parejas y comenzaron la danza

"Kim"

"si Ron."

"bueno el baile aun no termina y quisiera saber si tu… bueno quieres " rasco su cabeza algo nervioso por preguntar.

"Bailar?" -concluyo ella-

Ron asintio con la cabeza

"me encantaria" – lo tomo del brazo y siguieron hasta la puerta, mientras caminaban de regreso a baile todos les abrian el paso hasta el centro de la pista donde iniciaron con el baile.

Mientras en otro parte del gimnasio…

Tara bailaba con su pareja Brick mientras observaba a los nuevos novios en el centro de la pista

"Brick" –dijo ella-

"si"

"podemos hablar un minuto"

"claro" – lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la parte de atrás donde nadie los podia ver

"por favor escucha, mira eres un chico muy amable y todo pero yo se que no querias venir conmigo cierto"

"bueno…"

"mira se que Bonnie te dijo que vinieras conmigo, no se como pero no quiero tenerte aquí si no quieres, ademas hice algo muy malo para poder estar aquí contigo esta noche y la verdad no me lo meresco"

"estas segura, por que la estoy pasando muy bien contigo"

"segura, anda ve, se que quieres bailar con Tiffany"

Poco a poco se solto de la mano de Tara, se alejo con direccion a una chica de cabello castaño que se encontraba en una esquina sola y aburrida, ella observo como Birck se le acercaba y le invitaba a bailar. Se quedo sola en la mesa unos minutos, despues sintio como una mano se posaba en su hombro haciendola voltear rapidamente…

"Josh!"- dijo sorprendida-

"lo siento no quise asustarte"

"no, no me asustaste es solo que bueno… que no estabas con Bonnie"

"termine con ella"

"en serio"- dijo en un tono alegre pero disimulado-

"si, me entere de lo que quizo hacer y la verdad no lo tolere, dañar a Kim y a Ron y ademas utilizarte a ti para conseguirlo, no puedo creer que sea hay sido tan malvada"

"yo tambien tuve la culpa"- interrumpio ella-"debi decirle que no"

"como sea se lo merece"- miro el piso y despues la miro a ella nuevamente- "bueno me preguntaba si tu quisieras bailar conmigo, aunque si no puedo irme y dejarte sola…"

"me encantaria, claro si tu quieres"

"entonces vamos"- ofreciendole el brazo y llevandola hasta la pista de baile-

Tara recargo su cabeza en Josh y cerro los ojos, se sentia feliz, los abrio un momento, pudo ver que Ron la miraba mientras bailaba con Kim y con el dedo pulgar le hizo una seña de aprobación a la cual ella respondio de la misma forma.

Les gusto o no si quieren mas diganme ya que estoy pensando en otra historia que continua despues de esta y gracias a todos por sus reviews…


End file.
